ucosfandomcom-20200214-history
Queen And Country
}}} was the third episode of the ninth series of New Tricks. Synopsis Official BBC Synopsis UCOS reinvestigate the death of Annabel Tilson, a diplomat in the Foreign Office whose body was discovered in a frozen river on Christmas Day 2008. Having suffered a miscarriage and been demoted at work, Annabel's death was presumed to be suicide. This view is shared by her devastated husband Eddie. However, Annabel's eccentric twin sister Minnie is convinced that she was murdered to cover up a conspiracy within the Foreign Office. Eddie is profoundly deaf, and working with an interpreter prompts Detective Superintendent Standing to start learning sign language himself in the hope of reconnecting with his deaf cousin Danny. Meanwhile, Pullman clashes with Annabel's old boss Peter Hammond, and starts to wonder if Minnie's conspiracy theory could be right after all. Plot TBA Cast *DSI Sandra Pullman - Amanda Redman *Gerry Standing - Dennis Waterman *Brian Lane - Alun Armstrong *DAC Robert Strickland - Anthony Calf *Minnie/Annabel Tilson - Sharon Small *Eddie - Julian Peedle-Calloo *Vera - Josette Simon *Laura Marsh - Aislin McGuckin *Peter Hammond - James Wilhy *Tony Symes - Simon Day Crew Sourced directly from episode's credit sequence. Writing *Written by Dan Muirden *Created by Roy Mitchell *Created by Nigel McCrery Directing *Directed by Matthew Evans *1st Assistant Director - Chris Dando *2nd Assistant Director - Malcolm Davies *3rd Assistant Director - Alex Currie-Clark *Floor Runner - James Davidson *Casting Director - Julia Duff CDG *Casting Director - Sophie Holland *Director of Photography - James Aspinall Production Department *Executive Producer (Wall to Wall) - Richard Burrell *Executive Producer (BBC) - Polly Hill *Line Producer - Ian Scaife *Associate Producer - Roy Mitchell *Production Coordinator - Sam Baker *Production Coordinator - Ella Daines-Smith *Production Runner - Lisa Wakely *Production Accountant - Alan Gavin *Assistant Production Accountant - Jackie O'Sullivan *Production Designer - Jason Carlin *Publicity - Amanda Console Locations *Series Location Manager - Susannah Booker *Location Manager - Spencer Normington *Assistant Location Manager - Adam Betterton *Unit Manager - Charlotte Mason Camera and Electrical Department :Camera *Focus Puller - Richard Brierley *Clapper Loader - Chris Williams *Camera Grip - Terry Pate :Electrical *Gaffer - Joe Judge *Best Boy - Derek McCulloch *Electrician - Dave Bourke *Electrician - John Powell Sound Department *Sound Mixer - Simon Bishop *Sound Maintenance Engineer - Jason Bennett *Sound Trainee - Nina Rice Art Department *Art Director - Keith Dunne *Standby Art Director - Sara Hayward *Props Buyer - Duncan Windram Wheeler *Graphic Designer - Richard Wells *Art Department Assistant - Claire Shakespeare *Props Master - Colin Badbury *Standby Props - Kenny Palmer *Props Handler #1 - Simon Bradbury-Philip *Props Handler #2 - Max Grant *Props Handler #3 - Doug Irvine *Standby Carpenter - Andy Fox Costume Department *Costume Designer - Eleanor Baker *Costume Supervisor - Alison Roberts *Costume Standby - Billy Hayes *Costume Trainee - Fay Roxburgh *Make-Up/Hair Designer - Pat Hay *Make-Up/Hair Artist #1 - Iain Guthrie *Make-Up/Hair Artist #2 - David Watkin *Make-Up Trainee - Philippa Blake Editing Department *Script Editor - Frances Flannery *Script Supervisor - Caroline Holder *Editor - Belinda Cottrell GDFE *Assistant Editor - Lisa Clifford-Owen *Dubbing Mixer - Billy Mahoney *Dialogue Editor - Jamie Caple *Effects Editor - Arran Mahoney *Colourist - Gareth Spensley *Online Editor - Nick Anderson Music *Composed by Warren Bennett *"It's Alright" - Written by Mike Moran, Sung by Dennis Waterman Trivia *This episode serves as the fourth episode to not star a full team. In the next episode Jack's vacancy would be filled. References Category:Series 9